


Mark

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rain, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto Kaiba is having ahorriblenightFirst his car breaks down, then he gets stuck in the rain, then he- .. meets a cute guy mysteriously wandering out of the woods... Alright, maybe nottoohorrible then





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for this Sunday's "Bite" prompt <3

Of all days not to bring an umbrella

Cursing his lack of preparedness, Seto dragged his fingers through his hair and huffed in frustration

He was standing out in the middle of a downpour, trying to figure out what was wrong with his car, all because he had stayed later than intended at work and had decided to drive home himself instead of calling for a driver

The car had sputtered out suddenly with a smoking engine about fifteen minutes away from the house, and ten minutes into a torrential downpour of rain

Even worse, he couldn't get a signal on his phone, for some frustrating and unidentifiable reason

He was guessing that the storm nocked down local cell towers but as of now it was only a theory

Anger and frustration now hitting a fever pitch, he slammed the hood of his car down and decided that the only way to get any help would be to walk someplace

Be that place home, or a mechanic's shop, or hell even a convenience store, he didn't know or care, as long as he could get out of the rain quickly, that was all that mattered to him

So he gave his car one last, longing look, made sure it was locked, and started to walk

The weather report for the day had claimed that it would be a clear night- mark that down on the list of things not to believe, clearly

The moon above was full, and even in the pouring rain, he could somehow still make it out clearly

Huh....

No matter, the moon wasn't any of his concern

What _was_ his concern, however, was the looming sensation of being watched that he felt coming from the edge of the woods

It could have been anything, from an animal to a person to just Seto's paranoia, but whatever it was, the CEO knew he wanted to be far, far away from it

Swallowing tightly, he tried to force himself to concentrate on the road instead of the increasingly anxious sensation looming over him

He quickened his pace a little, heart hammering in his chest

If he wasn't mistaken, there should be a gas station just off this road, if he could make it there....

He stopped suddenly, spinning on his heel to the sound of the trees and bushes rustling behind him

His eyes were narrowed, nose wrinkled, ready to fight off whoever or whatever dared to cross his path....

But when a short, beautifull man with an umbrella appeared, he gradually started losing a little of that intensity

The man was certainly gorgeous, with soft tan skin, long blonde, black, and red colored hair, bright red eyes, and a lean but muscular figure, as evidenced by the way his clothes were clinging to him

A simple, old looking t-shirt and sweat pants, no shoes

...

Huh

"You look like you could use a hand," the stranger commented with a small smirk, taking a step closer

But Seto was yet to be convinced that he was anything but trouble

"Maybe, that depends on who's asking, why were you in the woods?"

"Wow, getting right to the point hm? I was camping, but the wind picked up so much that it was starting to blow my tent away, I decided to go to the convenience store so I could call my freind to come pick me up, what are _you_ doing walking around in the middle of the night like this?"

Seto bit his tongue, resisting the urge to bite at the stranger

He was freezing and drenched to the bone, the water cold on him even in the late spring warmth, and he was getting more and more eager to get inside someplace so he could warm up and dry off

This stranger may be his only chance to get some shelter from the downpour on his way to the convenience store...

"My car broke down, so you were just... camping in the middle of the woods on a Tuesday night? Why? Those woods aren't typically a camp site,"

"Wow, you're nosy," the stranger teased

"I'm _cautious_ ," Seto corrected

"Well if you _must_ know, I'm a cryptozoologist, I received information that there were some sightings of a strange, winged creature in these woods, I've been looking for it the last few days,"

Initially that wasn't really an excuse Seto would buy, but in these circumstances- particularly the circumstances of the stranger's hair- he supposed it wasn't too hard to believe

If anyone looked crazy enough to be one of _those_ people, the guy with the long three-toned hair and the old _The Howling_ t-shirt would be it

...

Maybe, _just_ maybe, the stranger wasn't actually dangerous after all

Maybe he was just some innocent monster nerd who had gotten caught in the rain from unforeseen circumstances just like Seto had

...

It was worth considering anyway

"I don't suppose you might want to share my umbrella?"

As if on cue, thunder rumbled in the distance, and forced the CEO to take a few reluctant steps closer, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he finally approached and watched the smaller man offer out his umbrella

Carefully, he reached down and took it, holding it over the both of them and trying not to mind as the stranger pressed himself up a little closer to Seto, surely just to get underneath the umbrella a little better

"My name is Atem, by the way," the stranger greeted cheerfully, his eyes soft and gentle, and... making Seto feel strangely at _ease_ for some reason

"Seto," is all that he replied with

Kaiba Corp was a fairly big name in Japan- hell, worldwide really, but especially in Japan- and if Atem hadn't recognized him by his looks alone, then there was no need to tempt the guy into realizing he was walking with a celebrity by exposing his full name

"It's nice to meet you Seto," the smaller man noted as they started to walk

Seto was quiet for a breif moment, before deciding to agree with the stranger

"It's nice to meet you as well, Atem,"

 

~+~

 

Incidentally, getting caught in the rain in the middle of nowhere may have just been the best thing to have ever happened to Seto

Atem was .... _magnificent_

He was spectacular, and Seto found himself absolutely and utterly _drawn_ to him in ways that he just couldn't manage to put into words

They had talked the entirety of the twenty minute journey, wich was... odd, for Seto

He wasn't typically the most talkative person, especially with strangers, but he found himself to be strangely comfortable with the other man- even if he _was_ studying what Seto considered to be bullshit science

Atem was like a bright light, radiating warmth and beauty, and Seto found himself pulled into his orbit with utter joy

Unfortunately, the peace and happiness that they felt wasn't destined to last

Twenty minutes into their journey, around fifteen minutes before they reached the gas station, things took a terrible turn

"So you knew this entire time who I was?"

"Ofcourse, I'm a Duel Monsters fan after all, not knowing who you are would be like ... being a drag queen and not knowing who Rupaul is,"

"Then why didn't you react differently when we first met?"

"I figured you would be over the fan fare, besides, would you have really wanted to come anywhere near me if I was fanboying all over you?" he winked playfully

"Fair point...."

For a moment, Atem looked as though he was going to say something else, but he paused, a look of dread suddenly coming over his face, holding his hand out to stop Seto from taking a step closer

"What's wrong?"

"Shh," the smaller man hissed softly, taking a slow step closer, defensively in front of Seto, but before the CEO could question anything, a white wolf suddenly jumped out of the bushes, and in a swift movement, before he could even realize what was going on, Seto watched as Atem shoved him out of the way, his teeth suddenly growing sharp, his eyes seeming to glow brighter, his nails turning into claws...

Seto it the ground with a wet thump, blinking the rain from his eyes as he tried to watch what was happening

Atem was... attacking the wolf for some reason....

The thought, the _sight_ \- was unnerving to say the least

Why the hell was Atem fighting a wolf!?

Ofcourse, it started occurring to him slowly, as he watched the battle unfold, that this was no ordinary wolf, nor was it an ordinary man _fighting_ that wolf

It started sinking in just how _not_ normal Atem was, yet...

He couldn't manage to hate him, or be afraid of him, or feel anything differently about him than he had felt before, even now that he was apparently a- ... well.... _this_

He still couldn't bring himself to actually say the word "werewolf" yet

But he pushed himself to his feet, forced himself to start walking forward

He wasn't sure if Atem was winning or losing, but Seto wasn't willing to take the risk that he was losing, he wasn't willing to lose him yet, not after he felt so strangely attached to him

He may not be able to explain the strange connection they had, but he wasn't going to let it go just because of that

He stepped closer and closer, and then, before he could reach the wolf, there was a massive pressure hitting him in the back, nocking him forward and onto the pavement

He could hear Atem screaming for him, calling his name, and then a searing, burning pain punched him in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in agony, gritting his teeth as he scratched at the ground

Before long, the pain was too much, and though he could see Atem rushing towards him, he wasn't able to keep himself awake any longer

~+~

 

_Everything was cold_

_Everything was cold and painfull_

_He could hear something but... he couldn't make it out_

_A voice? It was definitely a voice, but he couldn't identify what it was saying_

_He could see... **something**... but what?_

_Red eyes...._

_Red eyes......._

_And long teeth....._

_It was coming closer, plunging towards him, there was more pain, now in his shoulder, or .. his neck...?_

_He didn't know, he couldn't tell... he was out a few minutes later_

 

~+~

 

Part of Seto wondered if the entire incident with Atem was actually just a dream

He had woken up in the hospital with Isono explaining that someone had called the emergency number for him

The doctor- a tall blonde with a thick Osakan accent- had said he was fine and let him go

Seto still had the bitemark, from whatever it was that had bitten him, but the doctor seemed unconcerned

Now, late that afternoon, he found himself mindlessly rubbing against the mark with his hand as he tried- and failed- to focus on work

His mind kept wandering back to Atem, kept wondering if he was even real....

There was a nock on the door and he couldn't be bothered to glance up as he responded with a curt _"What?"_

A moment later, the door opened, and Seto's question was finally answered

His heart was pounding faster and faster, his face clearly depicting the surprise he felt as none other than Atem stepped in, now dressed in a Halsey tank top and tight leather pants, with a collar and wrist cuffs and various other adornments decorating his body

He was even more beautifull when he was dried off- and his hair was... weirdly spikey....

"I'm sorry about last night," he said immediately

"Why?" Seto asked after a moment, successfully taking Atem by surprise

"I mean... you were trying to defend me, weren't you?"

"A-Ah... well... yes..."

"Thought so," he mused absently

"But... Seto.... your neck-"

"You bit me right? To save my life?"

Given the shocked look on Atem's face, he was pretty willing to bet the werewolf- _ugh_ , that would take some getting used to- wasn't expecting that answer

"I've seen alot of monster movies, fantasy, supernatural... whatever you call it,"

"And alot of horror too if I recall correctly, how do you know my intentions were so pure?"

Seto gave a shrug, leaning back in his chair a little

"I don't like people, as a standard rule, but you.... for some reason, I don't have a problem with you, I _like_ you, wich is even stranger,"

Atem's lips twitched up into a grin, walking closer slowly, a bit timid, but clearly looking utterly relieved

"I like you too, as a matter of fact, I like you quite alot,"

"Oh do you?"

"Mm-hm," the wolf purred, his eyes gently as he moved closer... closer.... one hand landing on the back of Seto's chair now

"Am I going to be like you now?"

"You are, it was the only way to heal you from the injuries that Pegasus caused,"

"Pegasus? The asshole who attacked me was named _Pegasus_? .. Wait, you don't mean _Maximilian_ Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters do you?"

"The very same, he only attacked you to get to me, I'm sorry,"

Seto only shook his head, leaning closer and gently taking Atem's hands in his own

"We're going to kick his ass right?"

"I'm offended that you don't think I already did,"

"Well.... two against one,"

Atem rolled his eyes, reaching down to cup the newer wolf's face, a small smile on his face as he did so

"You have nothing to worry about, you have my word,"

Nodding slowly, Seto decided to make the first move, leaning up to give Atem a soft, chaste kiss

It was new, and unfamiliar, but he had a feeling he would be enjoying that sensation for quite a wile to come

Atem certainly seemed happy about it himself

"So ... the pack thing, is that real?"

"Yes, I am your Alpha now, I can explain all of that to you later though, how about we get to know eachother a bit better first? Your receptionist has informed me that you haven't had lunch yet, would you like to go with me?"

Smiling a little, Seto closed the programs on his computer quickly and stood up, gently taking Atem's hand

"That sounds ... nice,"

Atem smiled even brighter, squeezing Seto's hand and starting to lead him out of the office

"So last night... full moon.... you weren't really looking for a winged creature were you?"

"No, just my regular run on the full moon," he hummed back

"So ....... that entire thing about you being a cryptozoologist was just a lie?" he asked hopefully

"Hm? No, actually, that part is true,"

Damn....

Well, he supposed that as far as this entire incident was concerned, his werewolf boyfreind being a cryptozoologist wasn't the _most_ rediculous part

(Though it was definitely in the top three)


End file.
